1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to local wireless data communication and more particularly, to an apparatus, method and system for hybrid-typed local wireless, data communication, which is capable of broadcasting a hybrid-typed beacon signal from a beacon device supporting functionality for various types of local wireless communications and recognizing the broadcast beacon signal to receive a relevant service.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is just to provide background information for embodiments of the present invention but does not constitute any prior art.
With development of mobile communication networks and advance of terminal specifications, mobile communication terminals became necessaries of modern people beyond a category of simple communication devices or information providing devices and have a tendency of evolution to total entertainment devices.
In addition, techniques for performing local wireless data communication between local mobile communication terminals have been rapidly developed. Examples of these local wireless data communication techniques may include Bluetooth, WiFi and other communication systems. The Bluetooth communication ran into evolutions from Bluetooth Classic. Recently, a BLE (Bluetooth Low Energy) technique is being in wide use for smart phones, retail geofencing, mobile payments and so on.
For such local wireless data communication, a mobile communication terminal accesses a beacon device recognized by scanning a beacon signal broadcast from the beacon device. Such a beacon device is installed in different sites depending on their purpose and a user's mobile communication terminal recognizes the beacon signal, identifies a unique value of the beacon device and receives an appropriate service from the beacon device.
In general, a beacon device is manufactured under application of techniques of individual communication systems such as Bluetooth Classic, BLE (Bluetooth Low Energy), WiFi and the like. However, if a user terminal cannot support the techniques of the communication systems applied to the beacon device depending on user terminal environments, the user terminal cannot receive a beacon signal broadcast from the beacon device and accordingly cannot recognize the beacon device.